La Alianza
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: "...aquí es donde empieza mi historia. Soy el líder de los guerreros de Lambda, Warrior Eagle..." Historia original de David Calle, "Eagle".
1. Chapter 1

Que tal amigos, esta es mi segunda incursión en el mundo de los fanfics (de la primera

sólo me queda la idea, pero algún día la retomaré). Este fanfic lo he escrito en primera

persona. Es un poco difícil hacerlo de esta manera, pero he tratado de realizar mi mejor

esfuerzo. Ocurre desde el punto de vista de uno de los nuevos personajes, y se supone

que está situada luego de Sailor Moon S. El Santo Grial (la copa lunar... ajj) no ha

desaparecido, tampoco las Outer Senshi, y Saturn ya creció otra vez.

PD: Yo uso los nombres japonenes, si no están familiarizados con ellos, al final encontrarán

una pequeña guía. Lo mismo para los ataques y frases de transformación (si recibo suficientes

mails a lo mejor me convencen de traducirlos, pero MI traducción).

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: La Alianza**

**Episodio 1: Una nueva vida**

"¡¿Entonces quieres decir que vienes de otro planeta?!"

"Aunque te parezca extraño, así es. Todo este tiempo estuve en un estado de

animación suspendida, hasta que llegó el momento en que la princesa consideró oportuno

liberarme."

Ahora sí que estaba más confundido que nunca.

"¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto que... Y de qué princesa estás hablando?"

Él dio un profundo suspiro, y agachó la cabeza.

"No puede ser que hasta ahora no logres recordar absolutamente nada...", luego,

mirándome a los ojos, continuó. "Creo que tendré que contarte todo desde el principio.

Hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa alianza, formada por mi planeta, llamado Lambda,

y otros cuatro planetas. Todos eran parte de un sistema solar..."

"Que obviamente no es este", le dije.

"OBVIAMENTE. Pero en aquella época también existía Kohr, quien era un conquistador

de mundos. No estoy muy seguro si él tenía poder o no, pues él nunca luchó directamente

contra la Alianza. Atacaba con unos extraños guerreros, llamados Sombras y Dark Soldiers,

pero estos guerreros eran muy débiles como para inquietarnos. Estábamos seguros de que

lograríamos expulsarlo de nuestro sistema solar, pero luego ocurrió lo inexplicable."

"Ah... Entonces los guerreros contra los que he estado luchando, ¿también son

sombras y Dark Soldiers?"

"Así es."

La historia se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

"¿Y qué fue lo inexplicable que ocurrió?"

"Los demás planetas de la Alianza se volvieron en contra nuestra. No sé como ni

por qué, pero fuimos traicionados por ellos."

"De repente no eran muy unidos, o Kohr los convenció..."

"¡No! Ellos jamás nos hubieran traicionado. Eramos muy unidos, como no te imaginas.

Me sorprende que tú digas algo como eso."

"¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en ese problema tuyo? ¿Por qué vienes a pedir ayuda

a alguien que no es de tu planeta?"

"Eso es lo que debo decirte. Tú no eres de este planeta. Eres el líder de los guerreros

de Lambda."

Hmmm...

"¡Ja! Eres bueno para decir bromas."

"Nakago..."

"Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros."

"¡NAKAGO! ¡ES HORA DE QUE DESPIERTES!"

Una luz emergió del extraño símbolo en forma de 'n' que tenía en su frente. Quise

levantarme de mi cama y correr, pero no pude. Parecía como si aquella luz me estuviera

hipnotizando, pues lo único que podía hacer era verla fijamente.

Varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Vi a otros guerreros, como yo, y también me

vi a mí, luchando contra unas sombras. Las vencimos facilmente, pero luego, cinco Dark

Soldiers empezaron a vapulearnos.

Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente una tras otra, y yo sentía dolor, frustración

e ira. Por último, me vi a mí mismo en brazos de una de mis compañeras, y ella lloraba.

Había muerto.

Todo eso fue demasiado para mí, y no pude soportarlo. Cogí a Eta y lo arrojé lejos.

"Que... ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi mente?! ¡Contesta!"

"¡No le he hecho nada! Todo lo que has visto fue lo que ocurrió hace miles de años

en Lambda. Ahora, gracias a nuestra princesa, ustedes han reencarnado en este planeta, y

tenemos una nueva oportunidad de derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Esta vez sí derrotaremos a

Kohr."

Sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que no podía controlar, y que me decía: "La princesa...

Tus compañeros... Debes encontrarlos a todos."

En realidad, no entendía que había pasado conmigo en ese momento. Había descubierto

mi verdadero origen, pero no me sentía parte de ello. ¿Cómo podía sentirme parte de Lambda,

si no tenía casi ningún recuerdo sobre ese planeta? Y entonces, ¿cómo se explicaban los

sentimientos que se produjeron en mí al ver todas esas imágenes? Eta había logrado que me

de cuenta de dónde venía, pero extrañamente, eso era lo único que yo sabía. Según mi opinión,

yo era de la Tierra. Pero a veces, sentía algo dentro mío que me decía que eso no era cierto.

Me sentía terriblemente confuso en cuanto a mi vida, pero a pesar de eso, sabía

que debía luchar. Si no era por la Tierra, era por Lambda, y si no era por Lambda, era

por la Tierra. En esos momentos Lambda era un planeta sin vida, y la Tierra también lo

sería, pues según Eta, Kohr nos buscaría al sentir nuestra energía.

Ahora que había descubierto todas estas cosas, nuestro objetivo inmediato era

encontrar a nuestros demás compañeros. También era necesario buscar a la princesa, y

así se lo dije a Eta al día siguiente.

"Eta, ¿qué fue de la princesa? ¿En dónde se encuentra ella en estos momentos?"

"No lo sé. Recuerdo que la princesa me encargó buscarte, y me dijo que ella también

estaba en la Tierra, pero no me dijo dónde."

"¿Eh? No entiendo ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Lo que ocurre es que ella no se me apareció físicamente... sólo escuché su voz

dentro de mí. Yo era un gato común y corriente hasta que ella despertó mi espíritu."

"¿Y si pudo 'despertarte' a ti, por qué no me 'despertó' a mí directamente?"

"No es tan fácil. Ahora ella se encuentra dentro de alguien, pero no tiene control

sobre esa persona. Debido a eso, sólo tuvo energías suficientes para despertar a un

espíritu con un aura pequeña como la mía."

"Y fue entonces cuando te encargó la misión de encontrarme..."

"Exacto."

"¿Y no puedes detectar la energía de la princesa?"

"No. Yo sólo soy capaz de sentir la energía de los guerreros de Lambda, pero en

cuanto a la princesa... lamento decirte que no puedo ubicarla, y lo que es peor, no recuerdo

su nombre."

"¿Y cuándo logrará la princesa tomar el control del cuerpo en el que se encuentra?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Hay algún otro guerrero aparte de mí?"

"No estoy seguro."

"¿Kohr sabe que estamos en la Tierra?"

"Puede ser, o tal vez no. Tal vez estos ataques son sólo producto de una de sus

tantas conquistas, o quizás ya nos encontró."

"¿Qué más sabes?"

"Nada más."

"No eres de gran ayuda, Eta."

"Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando encuentre a los demás guerreros."

¡Ese inútil no sabía casi nada! Presentí que la misión no sería nada fácil. Bueno...

aunque uno no puede esperar saberlo todo cuando recién empieza, ¿no?

Como primera acción, Eta dijo que debíamos salir de Nagoya cuanto antes e ir a

Tokyo. En ese lugar se concentraba una energía muy especial.

"Tienes razón", le dije. "Hace unos meses un cristal oscuro aparecio en medio de

la ciudad, y luego, desapareció repentinamente. Además, la semana pasada vi en un noticiero

cómo un colegio había quedado destruido, aparentemente por ninguna razón en especial. Me

sorprende mucho que a mi prima no le haya ocurrido nada hasta ahora."

"¿Tu prima?", preguntó Eta. Era obvio su interés en mis palabras.

"Sí, mi prima, Usagi. Ella vive en Tokyo. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"

"¡Excelente! Ya resolvimos el primer problema, el lugar en el que estaremos viviendo."

¡Qué gato más confianzudo!

"Oye, ¿y qué te hace pensar que mis padres van a estar de acuerdo? Porque por mis

tíos, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema."

"No te preocupes... Solo utilizaré mis poderes síquicos y te aseguro que dentro de

una semana estaremos viviendo en la casa de tus tíos, y tú estarás estudiando en el colegio

de tu prima. Siento que uno de los guerreros esta allá."

Y así fue. Los poderes de Eta eran muy útiles. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo,

lo único que yo tuve que hacer fue decirlo. Aunque... me molestaba mucho dejar a todos mis

amigos y a Michelle, mi hermosa novia. Lamentablemente Eta no quiso ayudarme en eso

y una bofetada de Michelle me borró de su vida para siempre.

Cuando llegué, solamente mi tía Ikuko estaba en casa, y apenas tuve la oportunidad de

escaparme de sus abrazos y comentarios de '¡cuánto has crecido!', subí corriendo las

escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. No había sido un viaje muy agotador, pero me tiré

sobre la cama para tratar de dormir un poco, hastiado de toda esa situación. Empecé a pensar

sobre todos los cambios en mi vida, y no me gustaban para nada. Mientras tanto, Eta había

salido por la ventana de la habitación, para explorar la ciudad.

"Yo no pedí ser un guerrero..."

Pero ese era mi destino. Quise llorar, y lo hice.

"No... no debo llorar. Debo de ser valiente y pensar en la importancia de mi

misión. Si no lo hago, la Tierra estará perdida."

Sí, decir eso en voz alta siempre me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Además, no debía

pensar en cosas que me hicieran sentir triste; lo importante ahora era salir adelante y

tratar de acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Me quedé profundamente dormido.

"¡Oye Nakago, levántate! La cena ya está servida."

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y me senté sobre la cama. Me vinieron unos mareos horribles.

Siempre pasaba eso cuando me quedaba dormido después del mediodía.

"Vaya, debe de haber sido un viaje muy pesado. Hace un rato te vi, pero me dio

pena despertarte. Creo que has dormido unas cinco horas, más o menos. Ni yo duermo

tanto."

Miré a Usagi, y sonreí. No iría a estar tan mal, después de todo. Quería mucho a

mi prima. Siempre estaba contenta, y siempre sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo. Compartíamos

muchos secretos, y cada vez que podía hablar con ella, hablábamos de todo. A pesar de vivir

tan lejos el uno del otro, teníamos una muy buena relación. Pero por indicación de Eta,

no podía decirle nada acerca de mi verdadera identidad.

"¿Viaje pesado? Nada que ver. Lo que pasa es que anoche no dormí muy bien."

"Usagi", pensé, "lamento mucho tener que ocultarte algo, aunque sea sólo por una

vez. Pero creo que es mejor así."

Me sentía contento por estar viviendo con ella. Al menos tendría alguien con

quien hablar. Aunque era algo... ¿cómo les digo?... torpe.

"Usa, ¿no te cansas de ese espantoso peinado? ¿No piensas cambiártelo?"

Era un fatal error, pero afortunadamente, estaba de buen humor y sólo se hizo la

molesta.

"Nunca cambias. ¡Siempre me estás fastidiando! Pero ahora vas a estar viviendo acá,

y yo ya no soy una niña, así que debes ser más respetuoso conmigo. Además, a mi novio le

gusta, ASÍ QUE..."

"¡¿Novio?!"

No me gustaba que ella tuviera un novio. Sentía un poco de celos porque yo la

consideraba a ella como una hermana (para los que estén pensando mal, digamos que era

'sobreprotector').

"Ajá, ¿con que estás celoso de mi novio, eh?", dijo. Se empezó a reír, y yo me

ruboricé.

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Debo de estar seguro que es el tipo de chico que te

mereces."

"No te preocupes", respondió, guiñando un ojo. "Su nombre es Mamoru, tiene 20

años, ¡y es maravilloso!"

¡Bueno! Si ella decía que era maravilloso, entonces no había ningún problema y no

tenía por qué preocuparme... repentinamente, la casa entera empezó a temblar.

"¡USAGI! ¡NAKAGO! ¡SU COMIDA NO LOS VA A ESPERAR

PARA SIEMPRE!"

"¡La comida!", gritó ella, mientras bajábamos las escaleras rápidamente, para

encontrar a una tía molesta.

¡Ah, que delicia! Siempre me había gustado la comida de mi tía, y como todo lo

que había comido en el día era el asqueroso pollo del avión, casi me atraganto por el

hambre.

"Ahora ya sé por qué ustedes dos se llevan tan bien. ¡Son idénticos!"

"¡CÁLLATE SHINGO!", exclamamos Usagi y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos, no peleen... Nakago, ¿y qué tal van las cosas en Nagoya? ¿Están bien

tus padres?"

"Eh... ¡sí tío! Todo bien. Me sorprendió mucho que estuvieran de acuerdo en que

viniera a Tokyo."

"Es natural", dijo mi tía. "Ya estás creciendo, y es importante que vengas aquí

para que termines tus estudios, ingreses a la preparatoria y luego a la universidad. Tus

padres siempre se han preocupado mucho por ti."

Sí, tan preocupados que nunca me dejaban salir a ningún lado. Tuvieron que ser

hipnotizados por un ser superior para que se decidieran a soltarme.

En ese instante, Eta llegó. La gata de Usagi estaba recostada en el piso, y Eta

se le acercó. Ambos se observaron durante un bueeeeen rato.

-Eta, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡Actúa como gato!-, le dije, estableciendo contacto

telepático con él. Era uno de los poderes que Eta me había dado, pero podía usarlo sólo

con él o con uno de los guerreros. Sí que era muy útil

-Grrr... está bien.-, respondio él.

Eta empezó a caminar alrededor de la gata, ronroneando y oliéndola. Pero parece

que a la gata no le gustó, y le metió un zarpazo en la nariz.

"¡MIAUUUU!"

Yo no pude contener la risa, lo mismo que Shingo y mi tío. Usagi se quedó perpleja,

y mi tía... bueno, se molestó un poco.

"¡Luna! ¡Gata mala! ¡Ahora te quedarás afuera!", gritó mi tía. La cogió, y la tiró

a la calle.

-Eta, ¿estás bien?-, pregunté, aún riéndome.

-Esto me saco por hacerte caso.-

Terminé de comer y subí a mi habitación para descansar. Usagi también subió conmigo,

y empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, de la familia, los amigos... Sobre todo de los

amigos. Ella empezó a contarme acerca de todas sus amigas.

"¡Tus amigas! Sabes Usa, me gustaría mucho conocerlas. Tuve que dejar a Michelle..."

Cada vez que lo recordaba me ponía muy triste.

"¿Qué ocurre Nakago? ¿Quién es Michelle?", preguntó.

"Ella era mi novia. Se molestó cuando le dije que vendría a Tokyo, y terminó conmigo.

De todas formas iríamos a terminar, pero... hubiera preferido que las cosas no acabaran de

esa manera."

Le conté como había sido todo. Usagi se dio cuenta de mi tristeza y de que yo

extrañaba mucho a Michelle.

"Pues yo opino que es una tonta. Cualquier chica que rechace a alguien como tú de

esa manera no sabe valorar lo que tiene."

¿Qué tenía esta chica, que siempre me hacía sentir mejor? Le di las gracias por

el cumplido, y le prometí que ya no pensaría más acerca de ella.

"Así que tus amigas..", dije, recordando lo que ella había dicho. "Espero que sean

bonitas. Lo que necesito ahora es una linda chica para..."

"¿PARA QUÉ?", gritó Usagi. Que bien me conocía (bueno, por mis gestos al momento

de decir eso cualquier persona hubiera sabido en lo que estaba pensando).

"Para... ¡conocerla a fondo y ser amigos! ¿Para qué más?"

"Vaya con el pervertido de mi primo... ¡Pues así lo espero! Serás hombre muerto si

lastimas los sentimientos de una de mis amigas... bueno, si es Rei, ella te matará primero,

y si es Ami, yo tendré que matarte."

"¿Rei? ¿Ami?"

"Son dos de mis amigas. Mañana en el colegio podrás conocer a Makoto y Ami. Rei

y Minako estudian en otras escuelas, pero ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlas otro día.

Creo que mejor me iré a dormir, mañana debemos llegar temprano a la escuela."

"Sí, yo también lo haré. ¡Hasta mañana!"

Cuando Usagi salió del cuarto, Eta trepó a mi cama.

"Eta, ¿qué opinas de Usagi? ¿No crees que es especial?"

"Claro. Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella. Me alegra verte con esos ánimos,

y no deprimido."

Ya sabía que algo bueno tenía que tener ese miserable. Por lo menos tenía la

gentileza de preocuparse por mí.

"Oye, ¿y qué pasó con la extraña energía que estabas sintiendo?", pregunté. "¿Puede

ser que pertenezca al segundo guerrero, el cuál estamos buscando?"

"Sí. Estoy completamente seguro de eso. Ese es el tipo de energía que posee un

guerrero de Lambda. Pero todavía no sé quién es, tengo que acercarme más a él para poder

reconocerlo."

"O reconocerla..."

Había pronunciado las palabras fatales. Eta se molestó conmigo.

"Nakago, es normal que te intereses en chicas, pero este no es el momento apropiado

para eso. No podemos descuidar nuestra misión, así que por favor, te pido que trates de

olvidarlas... Sí, sí, ya se que dos de tus compañeras son mujeres, pero sólo eso, sólo son

tus compañeras. No lo olvides."

¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? Tenía quince años. Mis hormonas sexuales estaban al tope.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien. Ya me lo has dicho varias veces. Y ahora que tú me pides

eso, yo te pido algo a cambio, que no te molestes por cualquier cosa. Recuerda que me

hiciste dejar al amor de mi vida."

Eta lanzó una carcajada.

"¡Ja ja ja! ¿Amor de tu vida? No me hagas reír que me duele mi herida. A los quince

años, todos los chiquillos creen haber encontrado al amor de su vida. No me extrañaría que

mañana conozcas a una chica en la escuela y digas lo mismo de ella."

"¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Ninguna chica será como Michelle!"

"¿Aún la extrañas, después de lo que te hizo? Madura por favor."

Tras decirme eso, bajó de la cama de un salto y se echó a dormir. Yo me sentía muy

furioso por sus palabras, pero más que nada, furioso porque él tenía la razón.

Era la una de la madrugada, y todavía no podía dormir. Quizás era porque no estaba

acostumbrado a dormir en una cama que no fuera la mía, pero luego me di cuenta que era

por haber dormido cinco horas en la tarde.

"Creo que exageré un poco con la siesta", pensé

Que envidia me daba Eta. El dormía plácidamente.

Me sentía terriblemente aburrido. El no poder dormir durante la noche era una de

las cosas que más odiaba. Entonces, se me ocurrió coger mi pluma de transformación. Bueno,

no era una pluma con la que uno pudiera escribir, de esas, sólo tenía la forma. Era de

un color azul intenso, casi brillante. Sobre la punta, un águila que parecía estar hecha

de oro puro llevaba las alas extendidas. Lucía muy atemorizante.

"Y que tal si..."

La tentación fue muy grande, y no la pude resistir. Me levanté de la cama, tratando

de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Eta. Abrí la ventana de par en par. La ciudad

se veía muy hermosa, con todas esas luces parpadeantes...

Volteé a ver a Eta nuevamente. Dormía profundamente.

"Esta es mi oportunidad. Creo que saldré a divertirme un rato."

Afortunadamente tenía mucha experiencia escapando de casa durante las noches. De

un salto me colgué de una de las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en el jardín, y descendí

por el tronco. Corrí por las calles, y encontré un callejón oscuro, completamente desierto.

"¡Genial! Este es el lugar perfecto."

Sólo había tenido oportunidad de hacer eso unas cuantas veces, y me gustaba mucho

la sensación de transformarme. Levanté mi pluma, y grité las palabras que Eta me había

enseñado,

Aquila Constellation Power, Make Up!

Era un poco difícil, pero ya tenía algo de práctica. Con mi pluma, recorrí la

trayectoria formada por las estrellas de la constelación del Águila, mientras pronunciaba

las palabras. Empecé a flotar en el aire, con mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras una cortina

de energía azul me rodeaba. De la nada, una armadura azul apareció sobre mi.

En realidad la "armadura" era muy liviana y no protegía mucho, pero era la fuente

de todo mi poder. Al culminar la transformación, me sentía otra persona. Según Eta, yo era

el único de todos los guerreros que podía volar, y decidí hacerlo. Surcando los aires, me

sentía completamente libre.

Debía aprender a afrontar mi nueva vida. Algo me decía que muchas experiencias

emocionantes irían a ocurrirme.

Este es sólo un capítulo a modo de introducción, para que vayan familiarizándose con la

situación y el personaje principal. A partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno...

Guía de nombres:

Usagi Tsukino - Serena

Ami Mizuno - Amy (no, NO se pronuncian igual)

Rei Hino - Raye (si, SI se pronuncian igual)

Makoto Kino - Lita

Minako Aino - Mina

Mamoru Chiba - Darien

Shingo Tsukino - Sammy

Sailor Senshi - Sailor Scouts (que horrible, me suena a Boy Scouts. Échenle la culpa a los

gringos, para los que estén mas enterados, a DIC. Senshi quiere decir "soldado" o "guerrero").

Van a haber algunas frasecitas en japonés de ahora en adelante, pero no son vitales para

entender la trama. Las traducciones las encontrarán al final de cada capítulo.

Otra PD: No me digan que ponga los nombres del doblaje porque no me van a convencer, OK? :-)

Gracias!

**Notas del "Traslador".**

¿Que tal? Soy Ryoga Skywalker. Aclaro antes que nada, que esta historia NO ES MIA, es de **Eagle**, un viejo compañero de fanfics, que lamentablemente nos dejo hace un poco más de diez años. El talento de este muchacho, de origen peruano, era formidable. Tal vez no les impresione mucho este episodio, pero "La Alianza", fue de esas historias emblemáticas que todos quisiéramos haber leído en alguna ocasión. Técnicamente fue de las historias que dieron origen a "Hunters" y que por este motivo, quise publicar en mi profile.

Aclaro, no lo hago con fines de lucro, ni siquiera para fastidiar la memoria de Eagle, sino todo lo contrario. Creo que el mundo actual de los fics, debe conocer una de las historias que marcaron época y que seguro lo seguirán haciendo, más con el inminente estreno de una nueva serie de Sailor Moon. Eagle hubiera querido estar aquí, créanme y no hay mejor cosa que honrarlo de esta manera.

Tratare de dejar la historia en su totalidad, íntegra, salvo quitando lo de su correo y otras cosas, porque eso ha pasado a mejor vida. Eagle, donde quiera que estes, se te extraña amigo.

Así que disfruten esta obra. No es necesario reviews ni nada, solo que espero la disfruten, tanto como yo lo hice en su momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: La Alianza**

**Episodio 2: El primer combate. ¡Qué chicas tan bellas!**

El día siguiente llegué tarde a mi primer día de clases, cortesía de Usagi Tsukino,

quien tenía el deber de despertarme. El maldito de Eta se había ido y ni siquiera se había

molestado en hacerlo (aunque conociendo a Usagi, supongo que era mi culpa...). Afortunadamente,

la profesora no se molestó, y parecía ser una persona muy comprensiva.

"No te preocupes, es tu primer día. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir."

Me sentía algo nervioso. ¿Cómo iría a recibirme la clase? Mientras la profesora me

presentaba yo fui echando una ojeada a los muchachos... hmmm, caras muy comunes, ninguna

chica demasiado bella... Era el salón más normal y tranquilo que había visto en mi vida.

Tras presentarme a la clase, la profesora me dijo que podía sentarme donde yo quisiera.

"Claro, como hay tantos sitios...", pensé, mientras elegía el más cercano de los

únicos dos sitios que había en todo el salón. Me daba un poco de pena no haber estado en

el mismo salón que Usagi. Quizás de esa manera hubiera sido un poco más fácil para mí

hacer amigos.

"D... disculpa... tú... ¿tu eres el primo de Usagi, no?"

La chica que estaba sentada a mi lado me había hablado. Su voz se escuchaba un poco

temblorosa, como si tuviera miedo de hablarme. Volteé a verla.

"¿Eres su primo, no es así?"

No puede ser... ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de este ángel? Era la chica más hermosa

que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Era bellísima. Era... ¿el amor de mi vida? ¡Diablos! Era la

segunda vez que Eta tenía razón.

"S... ¡Sí! Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, Usagi me contó que vendrías a estudiar a nuestra escuela, y además la

profesora dijo que te llamabas Nakago Tsukino. Es lógico, ¿no?", respondió ella, sonriendo.

Ah claro, el apellido. Que pregunta mas estúpida.

"Que bien empiezas, Nakago", me dije a mí mismo, sintiéndome algo avergonzado.

"Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno. Mucho gusto."

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos diez segundos, viéndonos el uno al otro.

"Tengo que decir algo", pensé

"Estee... Cuéntame algo acerca de ti."

Un idiota me había dicho que eso funcionaba hasta con la chica más tímida, pero

creo que no resultó. Me di cuenta que Ami no era de las personas que podían expresar sus

sentimientos con facilidad.

"Bueno..."

"Ami Mizuno. 14 años de edad, es Virgo y su cumpleaños es el 10 de setiembre. Y

además, ¡tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 300! Buena elección, muchacho."

La voz venía de detrás nuestro, y yo volteé a ver de quién se trataba. Ami no se veía

muy contenta.

"¡Julian! ¡No digas esas cosas!", le recriminó Ami al muchacho.

"¡Pero si es cierto! Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice de ti. ¡Ah!", dijo el, volteando

a verme, "también te habrás dado cuenta que es muy modesta."

"¿Acaso ustedes dos son familiares?", le pregunté. El se rió por eso.

"¡No, no! Solo muy buenos amigos. Mi nombre es Julian, Julian Wright. Mucho gusto en

conocerte."

Ambos nos dimos la mano. A pesar de sus modales un tanto refinados y su aspecto

andrógino, Julian era un chico normal, sin ninguna de esas desviaciones que tanto me

molesta ver en un hombre.

Riiinnggg...

"¡RECREO!"

"¡Por Dios! ¡Qué infantiles son todos!", exclamo Julian. Había estado hablando

con él, y me caía muy bien. Era un muchacho divertido y alegre. Era del tipo de personas

que me gustaba tener como amigo.

Ami era muy amable, y ya no mostraba su timidez inicial. Creo que era un poco

como yo; algo retraída con las personas que conocía por primera vez. Y además, estaba muy,

pero muy bien... bueno, comparándola con mi prima...

Ami se había adelantado para encontrarse con Usagi, mientras Julian y yo acudíamos

al llamado de la naturaleza. Al regresar, encontramos a Ami y Usagi juntas, junto con otra

chica. Esta chica discutía con otros dos muchachos. Ami y Usagi se veían muy consternadas.

"¡Idiota! No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mis amigas."

"¿Ah si? ¿Y tú que puedes hacer?"

"¡Vamos Ken, dale una lección!"

Esos chicos eran unos cobardes. ¿De verdad pensaban luchar contra una mujer? Yo

debía de hacer algo, y fui corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Espera Nakago!", exclamó Julian. "¡No te molestes en hacer nada! ¡Makoto acabará

con ellos!"

Yo lo escuché, pero no le hice caso. Y creo que debí de hacerlo. Makoto derribó

a ambos muchachos en cuestión de segundos, y uno de ellos cayo encima mío.

Ken, supongo que dolido en su orgullo por haber sido derrotado por una mujer, decidió

desquitarse con la primera persona que vio. Para desgracia SUYA, resulté ser yo.

"Tú eres el alumno nuevo, ¿no? ¡Por lo visto venías a ayudarla!"

Ken (que era el chico que había caído encima mío) y yo nos incorporamos.

"¡Ahora verás! ¡TOMA ESTO!"

Ken, un mastodonte de 190 cms de estatura y 100 kilos de peso (según me dijo Julian

después), se abalanzó contra mis 168 cms estatura y 60 kilos de peso. Usagi gritó mi nombre,

creyendo que semejante animal podría hacerme algo de daño. Pero yo me agaché y evité su puño

fácilmente.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!"

Quizás. Pero desde que era Warrior Eagle, había adquirido gran experiencia en los

combates, así que luchar contra ese imbécil era pan comido. Mi codo se incrustó en su

estómago, y el cayó al suelo, sin aire.

"Será mejor que no te metas con mi prima y con mi amiga", le dije, "pues la próxima

vez puedo molestarme."

Un gran círculo se había formado alrededor nuestro, y yo era el centro de atención.

Usagi corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

"¡Nakago! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí! No es la gran cosa, sabes... Solo es cuestión de saber pensar rápido."

"Usagi, ¿lo conoces?"

Makoto se había acercado a nosotros.

"¡Él es mi primo! Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ah, es verdad! Mi nombre es Makoto Kino. Oye, peleas bien."

"Gra... gracias."

Makoto era una chica alta, pero no me había dado cuenta que era mi tamaño. Vaya porte

el de esta muchacha.

"Julian, información sobre Makoto, AHORA."

"Makoto Kino. 14 años de edad, es Sagitario y su cumpleaños es el 5 de diciembre.

Es una excelente cocinera, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no es buena idea meterse con

ella."

"Hmmm, que sorprendente. Será una amiga muy interesante... Oye, ¿de dónde sacas todos

esos datos?"

"Soy uno de los discípulos de Umino Gurio-sama. El me enseñó todo lo que sabe."

"Ahh...", respondí yo, sin darle mas interés al asunto.

Íbamos de regreso a casa junto con Usagi y Ami, quienes iban caminando delante

nuestro. Había sido un buen día; había hecho buenos amigos y ya había logrado impresionar

a unas cuantas nenas luego de lo ocurrido con Ken. Me preguntaba como le habría ido

a Eta.

Tambien me preguntaba qué pasaría si todos mis amigos se enteraban de mi verdadera

identidad. No sé, sentía algo... sentía como si tarde o temprano, de alguna manera, ellos

se enterarían de todo. Se me ocurría que llevar una doble vida no sería fácil. ¿Y qué tal

si una sombra o un Dark Soldier me atacaba en ese momento, y ponía en peligro la vida de

uno de ellos? Yo no tendría mas remedio que transformarme y defenderlos. Y tras eso...

podrían tenerme miedo y rechazarme... o tratarme como a un héroe nacional. Había toda una

gama de posibilidades.

No sé si sería bueno o malo, pero en ese momento no llevaba conmigo mi pluma de

transformación.

"Oye Nakago, ¿ya te fijaste en Ami, no? ¡Qué rápido eres!"

La voz de Julian me sacó de todos esos pensamientos y me volvió a la realidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Digo que ya te fijaste en Ami!"

Ami y Usagi voltearon a vernos.

"¡Julian! ¡Ya basta! Nakago, no sé que te estará diciendo Julian de mí..."

Creo que en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo.

"...pero mejor no... no le hagas... caso."

Ami era inteligente pero un poco lenta para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Usagi

sí se había dado cuenta, y se reía maliciosamente, lo mismo que Julian. Ami y yo nos

sentíamos muy avergonzados.

"Julian... no querrás que te pase lo mismo que a Ken, ¿no?"

"¡Está bien, está bien, no te molestes! Si quieres te puedo ayudar..."

"¡No hace falta! Yo puedo solo."

Por fin en casa. Que felicidad.

"Nakago, ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día en el colegio?"

Eta saltó sobre mi cama, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que teníamos nuestras

largas charlas durante la noche. Y a mí me gustaba, porque él siempre me escuchaba.

"Bueno, hice algunos amigos... y tuve una pelea."

"Genial, ni bien llegas y ya te haces notar. ¿Qué pasó?"

Le conté acerca de Ken, Makoto, y todo lo que había ocurrido. Él escuchó todo hasta

el final, en donde recién decidió hablar.

"Si quieres tener pleitos está bien, no es mi problema. Pero te recomiendo que te

limites a defenderte, pues por tu velocidad y tus habilidades, la gente podría darse cuenta

que no eres un chico normal."

"No te preocupes, sé controlarme. No lo golpeé tan fuerte, solo quise darle una

lección."

"¿Y qué más ocurrio?", preguntó Eta, muy interesado.

"Nada más..."

Preferí no decirle nada acerca de Ami. Seguro que no le gustaría. Ahora era mi turno

de hacerle preguntas a él.

"¿Y tú qué has hecho durante todo el día? ¿Has logrado conseguir alguna pista sobre

la ubicación del segundo guerrero?"

"Creo que sí. He sentido su energía con más fuerza esta vez, pero sólo durante ciertos

intervalos de tiempo."

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Cerca del mediodía y a eso de las 2 de la tarde, la hora a la que sales del colegio.

Es mas, mientras más me acercaba al colegio, sentía su energía con más fuerza. ¿Conociste

a alguien extraño ahí?"

"No. A nadie. Todo bien."

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

"¡Nakago! Creo que lo de Ami te afectó un poco, ¿no? ¡Estás hablando solo!"

Era Usagi. Yo miré a Eta muy asustado, pero él estaba como si nada pasara. Siempre

sabía conservar la calma en cualquier situación, y puso las palabras en mi boca, como

siempre ocurría cuando éramos "sorprendidos".

"Sí, me gusta hablar con Eta acerca de cómo me fue durante el día. Con eso puedo

dormir más tranquilo."

Escuché la risita de Usagi detrás de la puerta, y luego su voz.

"¡Ja! Asegúrate de contarle acerca de Ami. ¡Buenas noches!"

Yo suspiré aliviado, pero Eta ya me estaba mirando mal.

"¿Quién es Ami?"

"¿Qué te importa?"

"¡Nakago!"

"¡Bueno, ya, es una chica de la escuela! ¿Me vas a prohibir que tenga amigas?"

"¡No, sólo te pido que recuerdes lo que te he dicho! ¡Hasta mañana!"

"¡Hasta mañana!"

Y así era todas las noches. Siempre tenía que haber una pelea.

Esta vez sí estaba muy cansado, y hubiera dormido hasta el día siguiente si Eta no

me hubiera despertado cerca de la medianoche. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi sobre mi cabeza

lamiéndome la cara.

"¡Estás muy cariñoso Eta! ¿Por qué no le haces lo mismo a Luna?"

Él me miró disgustado. Seguro que todavía seguía resentido conmigo.

"No seas imbécil. Vamos a tener un poco de acción esta noche."

¡¿QUE COSA?! Me paré de un salto y volé hasta el otro lado de la habitación,

alejándome lo más posible de él.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Con razón siempre me pides que me aleje de las chicas! ¡Y nunca te he

visto con otra gata!"

"¿Quieres dejarte de...? ¡MIRA POR LA VENTANA!"

Lo hice, y pude ver, sobre un edificio cercano, a unas personas. Destellos multicolores,

gritos, explosiones... Era obvio que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea.

"¡Eta! No me dijiste que había un tercer grupo en acción."

"¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! Si vamos a luchar contra otro enemigo, entonces estamos perdidos.

No me agrada nada lo que esta pasando. ¡Vayamos a investigar!"

Correr por las calles de una ciudad en ropa de noche no era precisamente una de mis

actividades favoritas (aunque si era para hacer alguna travesura, no tenía incovenientes).

Fue imposible no cruzarme con algun transeúnte que al verme vestido así y con un gato

colgado de mi cuello, no dudaría en afirmar que yo estaba loco. Por fin, pude llegar al

edificio en cuestión. Una gran cantidad de rocas cayó de la cima, y yo tuve que dar un gran

salto para evadirlas.

"Eta, ¡quítate de mi espalda! Tengo que transformarme."

"¡Está bien! Te espero allá arriba."

Eta trepó las paredes del edificio con gran agilidad. Mientras tanto, yo cambiaba

mi apariencia.

Aquila Constellation Power, Make Up!

Volé hasta la cumbre del edificio y me reuní con Eta, quien estaba escondido detrás

de unos barriles (¿qué hacen unos barriles sobre un edificio? Bueno...). Como yo, no podía

creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Eran cinco chicas. Cinco espectaculares chicas con minifaldas y uniformes de

marinerito luchaban contra un Dark Soldier. Todos sus movimientos, sus ataques... eran para

morirse de un ataque cardíaco.

"Eta... ¿tienes... tienes idea de quiénes son ellas?"

"No, no sé sus nombres, pero de seguro que son las guerreras que protegen este planeta,

tal como tu eres un guerrero que protege el planeta Lambda. Bajo otras circunstancias sería

mejor que nos retiráramos, pero como están luchando contra un Dark Soldier, supongo que

está tambien es tu lucha, así que ve a ayudarlas... ¡Y límpiate la saliva de la boca!"

¡Que emoción! ¡Lucharía al lado de esas cinco hermosas guerreras! La adrenalina

fluía por mi cuerpo.

"¡No te preocupes Eta!"

La primera impresión es muy importante, asi que decidí esperar el momento adecuado.

Mientras tanto, las guerreras iban cediendo terreno al Dark Soldier. Por esto pude darme

cuenta de que no eran muy poderosas, pues este Dark Soldier no era muy fuerte. Solamente

una guerrera quedaba en pie, una con traje azul. Las demás estaban sobre el piso, víctimas

del agotamiento y el daño sufrido.

Shine Aqua Illusion!

El Dark Soldier atrapó su ataque con una mano.

"¡No! ¡No pude hacerle nada con mi mejor ataque!"

Ese desgraciado se rió, burlándose de ella.

"¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque? Esta pelea está muy aburrida. ¡Guerreros del planeta

Lambda! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran?!"

Tras decir esto, devolvió el ataque a la agresora, quien lucía completamente

indefensa. Ninguna de sus compañeras podría ayudarla. Eso quería decir que mi oportunidad

había llegado.

"¡Ahora!"

Volé lo más rápido que pude, y me arrojé hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y salvándola

de una muerte segura. Puse a la chica a un costado. ¡Pobrecita! Estaba temblando.

"¿Quién... quién eres tú?", me preguntó, algo asustada.

"Más tarde tendremos tiempo para las presentaciones. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí.

Yo me encargaré de esto."

Me acerqué hacia el soldado de Kohr, pasando junto a las demás guerreras. Todas

me observaban, MUY sorprendidas. Seguro que no se esperaban que alguien viniera a ayudarlas.

"Vaya", dijo el Dark Soldier, "parece que al fin las cosas se van a poner buenas."

"No lo creas."

Levanté ambos brazos, invocando el poder de la constelación del Aguila.

Blue...

Una gran cantidad de energía se acumuló en mis manos, y con ella formé una esfera,

para luego dividirla en dos elipses, cada una en una mano.

Expansive...

Para cerrar con broche de oro, arrojé ambas elipses al enemigo.

WIIIIIIINGSSSSSSS!

-Eagle, ¡no seas escandaloso!-, se quejó Eta.

-¡Gomen! Es que quiero impresionar a estas hermosuras.-

El ataque dio resultado. El soldado no tuvo tiempo para esquivar mi veloz ataque,

y se desintegró en medio de una nube negra. De el sólo quedó un montón de polvo.

La chica a la que había rescatado se puso de pie, y empezó a ayudar a sus amigas.

Todas ellas me miraban con curiosidad, incluso creo que con algo de temor. No era para

menos, después de la facilidad con la cual había destruido al enemigo que ellas ni siquiera

pudieron rasguñar.

"No teman. No voy a hacerles daño.", dije yo, para que se calmaran.

Una de ellas se animó a dar unos pasos al frente, y me dirigió la palabra.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

¡JAJAJA! Había estado esperando una oportunidad para pronunciar mi glorioso

discurso de presentación.

"Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad... ¡WARRIOR EAGLE HA LLEGADO!

¡AAH!"

(pose).

Ellas se veían poco impresionadas.

"Oye, Eagle... si así te llamas...", dijo una de ellas, con traje rojo, "ese grito

estúpido al final no era necesario."

-¿Lo ves, Eagle? ¡Te lo dije!-, me gritó Eta.

"Esteeee... bueno, soy un guerrero de otro planeta. Ahora estoy buscando a mis

compañeros, que se supone están perdidos en este mundo."

"¿Que están... perdidos en la Tierra?", dijo la primera guerrera.

"Suena extraño, pero así es. No dudo que muy pronto aparecerán."

Ella sonrió, y se presentó, junto con sus demás compañeras.

"Yo... yo soy Sailor Moon, y formamos parte de las Sailor Senshi. Nuestro deber es

proteger este planeta. Ellas son Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor

Venus."

Así que Sailor Mercury...

Todas ellas sonrieron en respuesta, y yo me sentía algo cohibido por tanta preciosura

que había alrededor mío. Tuve que cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Tal parece que estaremos luchando en el mismo bando. El guerrero contra el cual

estaban luchando se llama Dark Soldier. Es uno de los guerreros de Kohr."

"¿Kohr?", preguntó Sailor Venus.

"Kohr es el malvado ser que dejó sin vida a Lambda, mi planeta. Creo que ustedes no

podrán solas contra ellos. Esta batalla no será fácil para ustedes. Yo trataré de ayudarlas

cada vez que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!", dijeron todas.

Le hice una pequeña señal de aprobación a Sailor Mercury, y me fui rápidamente de

ese lugar.

"Que increíble... Así que las Sailor Senshi."

Estaba sentado sobre mi cama, con Eta en mi regazo. Yo estaba feliz de la vida,

pero él, creo que no tanto.

"Oye Nakago, no tenías por qué decirles todas esas cosas. No tenían la necesidad

de saber nada acerca de ti."

Sorprendido por las palabras de Eta, traté de buscar una salida para excusarme.

"¿Pero qué te pasa? Se nota que son unas personas muy confiables. Además, estaremos

luchando en el mismo bando, así que tienen que saber algo de mí, ¿no?"

"Puede ser, pero no creas que irán a ser de mucha ayuda. Ese Dark Soldier era

muy débil."

Brincó al piso, y yo ya estaba a punto de patearlo. Siempre me ganaba en todas las

discusiones. Bueno, al menos ya tenía unas aliadas, muy bellas, por cierto...

**Nota del autor:**

Umino Gurio - Kelvin

"Gomen" - Perdón, lo siento.

"-sama" - sufijo que denota respeto, alabanza (como en kami-sama, que quiere decir Dios.

Ahora ya saben por qué no lo tradujeron).


	3. Chapter 3

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: La Alianza**

**Episodio 3: ¡No te escondas, Julian!**

Amanecía. La luz del sol entraba en mi habitación de tal forma que me caía

directamente en la cara. Muy molesto, metí mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. Aún me sentía

agotado por la lucha que había tenido esa madrugada. Quizás hubiera sido bueno prolongarla

un poco más, pues vencer a un Dark Soldier de un solo golpe consume mucha energía.

Vi mi reloj, y la hora del día no me sorprendió mucho, 10 de la mañana. Esa era

otra ventaja de estar viviendo con mis tíos; los fines de semana podía yo despertarme

a la hora que quisiera. Era sábado, y hubiera preferido quedarme en la cama todo el día,

pero ya había acordado con Eta salir ese día para ir a buscar al segundo guerrero. Su

energía era muy notoria, según él. Eta ya se había ido, dejándome solo, como siempre.

No le gustaba esperarme. Muy pesadamente, me levanté de la cama para alistarme.

Mientras me bañaba, pensé en lo ocurrido durante el combate. ¿Quiénes serían estas

chicas? ¿Serían como yo, chicas comunes y corrientes? ¿O dedicarían todo su tiempo a

combatir contra los seres que amenazaran la Tierra? Yo ya había oído algo sobre ellas,

pero no imaginaba que tuvieran esa apariencia, por eso, cuando las vi por primera vez,

ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que fueran las legendarias Sailor Senshi. Desde hace un

año, de vez en cuando escuchaba noticias sobre ellas en la televisión, por ejemplo, sobre

cómo libraban a Tokyo de algún extraño demonio o de un ser maligno, pero era poca la

información que tenía sobre ellas.

No me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que podría luchar a su lado. Según tenía

entendido, existía un grupo de Sailors llamadas las Outer Senshi, que eran muy poderosas.

Dudé seriamente en que aquellas chicas de anoche fueran ellas.

Estaba a punto de salir, y justo en ese instante escuché el timbre. Era una chica,

con cabello largo y negro. "Por Dios", pensé, "parece que soy un imán de mujeres, justo ahora

cuando no tengo que interesarme en ellas..."

"Eh... discúlpame, pero necesito ver a Usagi. Tú... tú, ¿debes ser su primo, no es

así? Mi nombre es Rei."

Se veía muy nerviosa, y no lograba esconderlo. Pero no era un nerviosismo similar

al de Ami; era como si ella temiera que yo fuera a hacerle algo.

"Si, así es. Mucho gusto en conocerte."

Permanecimos callados, y el incómodo silencio se prolongó por un largo rato. Decidí

terminar con esa situación cuanto antes.

"Rei, sabes... yo estaba a punto de salir. Pero si quieres, puedes esperarla en la

sala. Ya no tardará en bajar."

"Gracias, Nakago", respondió, mientras caminaba por mi lado apresuradamente para

entrar en la casa. Yo volteé a verla.

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"

Se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido, pero yo no tenía planeado

intimidarla en ese momento.

"Este... bueno..."

"¡Ah! Seguro que Usagi te lo dijo, ¿no?"

"Eh... ¡sí! ¡Así es!"

"Era de suponerse. Hasta luego."

Vaya. Antes de que yo viviera en aquella casa, Usagi me había dicho que no le diría mi

nombre a nadie, para que yo mismo tuviera la oportunidad de presentarme.

Sabiendo como era mi prima, lo más probable era que no hubiera sido capaz de cumplir

esa promesa. Pero aun así, sentía algo extraño en Rei, y además, ¿por qué ese nerviosismo

al hablar conmigo? Eso no era timidez. Debía decírselo a Eta cuanto antes.

Cerca de las once de la mañana encontré a Eta en el parque N° 4. Me vio de lejos,

y por su voz, se notaba que estaba algo enfadado.

-Ahí estás. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-

-No me vengas, Eta... En primer lugar, no me dijiste dónde buscarte, y en segundo

lugar, tú no tuviste que luchar anoche.-

-En lo segundo tú tienes la culpa. ¿Quién te ordena que te esfuerces así?-

Decidí no seguir con esa inútil conversación, era un caso perdido. Me acerqué a

él, lo cogí, y me senté en una de las bancas.

"¿Has tenido algo de suerte?", pregunté. "¿Ya sabes quién es la persona que estamos

buscando?"

Por su mirada y su expresión de fastidio, era obvio que no, y así me lo dijo.

"¡No! Es algo muy extraño, pues la energía de esa persona llega a un tope en un

momento dado, y luego desaparece repentinamente. No entiendo por qué ocurre eso. Fue fácil

darme cuenta de que tú eras Warrior Eagle, pues la energía se mostraba permanentemente en

ti. En cambio, no puedo seguirle la pista a este guerrero pues su energía va y viene."

"Vayamos por partes... ¿Esa persona es capaz de hacer eso?"

"No, es imposible..."

"¡Entonces ya está! Es tu culpa por no buscar bien."

"...a menos que él este consciente de su condición de guerrero, en ese caso, sí puede

hacerlo."

Varias sombras se acercaron. Yo alcé la mirada.

"Vaya vaya... Que forma más entretenida de pasar el fin del semana. Hablando con

un gato."

Había tenido la cabeza agachada todo ese tiempo, sin darme cuenta de lo que ocurría

a mi alrededor. Era Ken, con otros dos tipos casi tan corpulentos como él, y con una cara

de pocos amigos. Ken se acercó un poco mas hacia mí.

-Eta... Esta persona es Ken. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de él?-

-Sí. Debe tener un escaso cerebro, porque venir a provocarte después de lo que

le hiciste...-

"Puedo aceptar ser derrotado por Makoto Kino, pero no por una persona tan patética

como tú."

Pobre infeliz. Eta ya me había advertido que tratara de evitar el contacto físico y

me limitara a defenderme. Tenía unas ganas de aplastarlo contra el pavimento... pero lo

mejor era conservar la calma.

"Ken, vete por favor. No quiero lastimarte."

Creo que no fue buena idea decirle eso. Tenía una mirada cargada de ira, una mirada

casi demoníaca.

"Me has insultado por última vez, idiota. Ahora te daremos una lección."

Los otros dos muchachos corrieron hacia mi, me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me

arrastraron hacia Ken. Eta saltó de mis rodillas y pretendió atacarlo, pero Ken lo rechazó

de un solo manotazo.

"¡Eta!"

"Oy, pobrecito niño. Has lastimado a su gato, Ken. No seas tan malo", dijo uno de

sus amigos.

Eso fue como un fulminante. Podía aceptar que se burlaran de mi, pero no que

lastimaran a mis amigos. "Al diablo con las precauciones", me dije, "estos desgraciados van

a saber quién soy yo."

"¡Nakago!"

Eran Usagi, ¡y todas sus amigas! No me había dado cuenta del momento en el cual

habían llegado. Mamoru (a quien ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el día anterior)

también estaba ahí, y había otra chica de cabello rubio que aún no conocía. Mamoru y Makoto

corrieron hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos. Pero yo quería darles una paliza por mi propia

cuenta.

"¡Esperen! ¡Yo puedo solo con ellos!"

"Nakago, ¡no seas tonto! ¿Piensas acabar con ellos tres tú solo?", protestó Mamoru.

"¡Váyanse! No se metan. ¡Esto es entre el mocoso y yo!", amenazo Ken.

¿Mocoso? Ahora iría ver lo que un mocoso es capaz de hacer.

Me libré fácilmente de los matones, y corrí hacia Ken. Trató de cubrirse, pero

no lo hizo a tiempo y lo mandé a volar de un puñetazo en el rostro. Ahora era el turno de

los otros dos tipos.

Corrí hacia ellos, pero me detuve en seco. Uno de ellos tenia un cuchillo.

"¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, animal?"

Por muy fuerte que me hubiera vuelto, eso ya estaba fuera de mi alcance. Eran dos,

y uno tenía un arma. Debo confesar que en ese instante, sentí algo de miedo. ¿Dónde estaba

la policía en momentos como esos? Usagi y sus demás amigas estaban horrorizadas, y Mamoru

y Makoto ya estaban a punto de intervenir. En eso, escuchamos a alguien.

"¡Deténganse!"

Todos volteamos a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era un joven, de

aproximadamente unos 20 años de edad. Era alto, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y una

mirada muy extraña. Por alguna razón, sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto en otro lado, pero

el sentimiento desapareció rápidamente.

"¿Y tú quien eres?", preguntó Ken, quien ya se había levantado.

"Voy a darles diez segundos para que se vayan. No mas", dijo el muchacho. Por lo visto

era más valiente que yo. El sentimiento de familiaridad volvió con más fuerza esta vez,

especialmente después de que pronunció esas palabras. Y además ¡estaba empezando a sentir su

aura! Era un luchador, no cabía la menor duda.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Oigan, encárguense de ese tipo! ¡A mi déjenme a...!"

Sin voltearme, dejé inconsciente a Ken de un codazo y luego fui a ayudar a aquel

muchacho, pues los otros dos ya se habían decidido a atacarlo a tras escuchar la orden de su

líder. Pero no tuve que hacer absolutamente nada.

"Tontos..."

Muy vagamente, distinguí una ráfaga de puñetazos conectados a los rostros de los

agresores. No podía seguir sus movimientos con claridad, especialmente sin estar transformado.

Los dos tipos cayeron al suelo.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Ese tipo era muy fuerte, pero aun así...

"Que presumido", pensé, "bastaba con unos cuantos esquives y luego dos golpes, pero

parece que le gusta exhibirse."

"¡Espera!", grito Makoto, "¡Por lo menos dinos tu nombre!"

"¿Yo?", pregunto él. Luego de sus impresionantes movimientos, todos habían quedado

boquiabiertos. Yo, sin embargo, sentía cierta desconfianza, especialmente por haber mostrado

sus habilidades sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de el.

"Elías Kohatsu. No lo olviden."

Era un nombre extraño, pero esta persona, ya de por si, era extraña.

"¡Oye, muchacho!", gritó, dirigiéndose a mí. "Si no puedes acabar con eso, entonces

dudo mucho que puedas enfrentar a tus enemigos más fuertes. Adiós."

"A mis... ¿enemigos más fuertes? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Pero él no respondió, y dando media vuelta, se fue. Makoto se le quedó viendo con una

mirada nostálgica mientras se iba.

"Saben chicos... me recuerda mucho a mi ex-novio"

"¡Ay, Makoto!", dijo Usagi, "¡lo mismo dijiste de Nakago ayer!"

"¿Eh?"

Con toda la confusión, había olvidado al pobre de Eta, quien aún estaba tirado sobre

el piso. Un gato blanco estaba a su lado, pero era algo muy raro. Parecía como si el gato

blanco estuviera tratando de reanimar a Eta, moviéndolo con una de sus patas. Yo corrí hacia

ellos.

"¡Eta!"

-Nakago... no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Pues menos mal... Ese animal de Ken me las va a pagar.-

Cogí a Eta, y la muchacha rubia que había visto antes también acudió, y cogió al

gato blanco. Los dos nos miramos.

"Eh... ¡Hola! Creo que no hemos sido presentados", le dije.

"Tienes razón... bueno, yo sé que tú te llamas Nakago. Mi nombre es Minako Aino, y

soy amiga de Usagi. Me sorprendió mucho lo que hiciste. ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Claro! Últimamente... he estado teniendo mucha práctica."

Todos los demás me rodearon y empezaron a preguntarme si me sentía bien. Yo les

asegure que no había sufrido ningún daño.

"Fuiste muy valiente Nakago. No cualquiera se atreve a enfrentarse a tres muchachos

al mismo tiempo", comento Mamoru.

"¿Valiente? Sólo pude detener a Ken, pero a esos otros dos..."

"No, no digas eso, Mamoru tiene razón. Pero yo quisiera saber quién era ese extraño

joven...", dijo Makoto. Usagi y las demás hicieron un gesto de "otra vez con lo mismo."

"Elías", respondí yo, recordándole su nombre.

"Nakago ¿qué fue lo que te quiso decir ese chico? ¿A qué se refiere con 'tus enemigos'?",

preguntó Ami. Rei me observó, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte.

"¿Mis enemigos? No lo sé. Ese tal Elías es muy extraño."

"Pero, ¿estás seguro que no sabes nada de eso?", preguntó Rei, como si yo estuviera

mintiendo u ocultando algo.

"¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Por qué tendría que mentir sobre eso?", grité.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡No tienes que hablarme de esa forma!"

"¡Bueno, pues entonces..."

"Chicos", nos interrumpió Mamoru, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, "¿por qué

no vamos al centro comercial, como habíamos quedado? Tu también puedes venir con nosotros,

Nakago."

Todas las demás nos observaban a Rei y a mí, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era

muy notorio cuan incómoda y avergonzada estaba Usagi, así que preferí rechazar su invitación

(además, tenía un cronograma de acciones pendiente con Eta).

"Lo siento", respondí, "pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después."

-Parece que no te llevas bien con esa chica-, dijo Eta, mientras nos retirábamos

del parque.

"¡Es una entrometida! No entiendo lo que quiso decir ese tal Elías."

-Nakago... mejor usa la telepatía...-

Whoops... Eta tenía razón. Unas chicas pasaron por mi lado y pude escuchar sus risitas.

-Que vergüenza... Habrán pensado que soy de otro planeta.-

-Y tienen razón. Eres de Lambda.-

Paradojas de la vida.

-De todas maneras-, dijo Eta, -trataré de investigar a Elías... Katatsu?-

-Kohatsu.-, corregí.

-Ah, Kohatsu. Ese nombre no me suena para nada, pero seguro que tiene algo que ver

con nuestra misión. Pude sentir su aura mientras luchaba. Aunque no es uno de los guerreros

de Lambda, pero es... algo familiar.-

-¿Tú también, Eta?-, le pregunté. -Yo también sentí algo familiar en él.-

-Hmmm... habrá que investigarlo. Si se refirió a 'tus enemigos', a lo mejor sabe

algo de Kohr y los Dark Soldiers-, dijo él, en tono serio.

-Hablando de investigar...-

Le conté todo a Eta acerca de Rei y lo que me había pasado con ella en la mañana.

-No seas paranoico Nakago. No creo que sólo por eso tenga algo que ver con

nosotros. Además, ayer, mientras tú hacías tu tarea, escuché a Usagi hablando por teléfono

con una de sus amigas, diciendo que iría 'al templo Hikawa para ver a Rei'.-

-¿Y?-

-Si vive en un templo, debe ser una sacerdotisa...-

-Sigo sin entender.-

-Olvídalo. Deben ser los genes Tsukino.-

Gato de porquería.

¡Qué aburrimiento! Tener que cargar con un gato por todo Tokyo. Decidí conversar

con él, quizás así estaría un poco más entretenido.

-Eta...-

-¡Silencio! ¡Necesito concentración!-

* Sigh *

"¡Oye, NAKAGO! ¡Por aquí!"

La voz de Julian era fácilmente reconocible. Se encontraba en el otro lado de la calle,

y yo crucé la pista para hablar con él. Eta se vio obligado a seguirme.

"¡Hola! ¿Que haces por aquí?", pregunté.

"Voy a alquilar unos videos. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"¡Claro!"

Yo dije eso, pero luego me di cuenta que a Eta no le gustaría, y que me obligaría

a retractarme de eso. Para gran sorpresa mía, no se negó.

-Bueno, vamos. De todas formas no estoy teniendo éxito.-

La tienda de alquiler de videos quedaba a varias calles de distancia, así que tuvimos

que caminar mucho. Pero el trayecto se me hizo más corto por estar hablando con Julian. Ambos

nos entendíamos muy bien. Yo le conté de lo ocurrido con Ken hacía unos instantes.

"¡Vaya! No pensé que Ken fuera tan bestia", comentó. "¿Y dices que ese muchacho se

fue sin decir nada?"

"Bueno, nos dijo solo su nombre. Pero fue algo increíble, sabes... ¡no pude ver sus

movimientos! Había escuchado de personas que pueden controlar su aura para..."

"¿Su aura?", preguntó él, algo nervioso. Eta, que había estado callado todo el tiempo

y pensando en otras cosas, levantó la cabeza repentinamente y observó a Julian.

"¡Sí! El aura... ¿no sabes qué es?"

"N... ah, ¡si! Creo que es como una especie de energía... ¿no... no es así?"

"Exacto. Por la forma en que se deshizo de esos sujetos, ese tipo debe ser un luchador

consumado. No dudo en que controló su aura durante ese ataque. Maldito exhibicionista... si

sabe pelear, no hay necesidad de hacer eso."

Noté a Julian pálido, y estaba sudando.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes. ¡Mira! Ya llegamos."

Julian entró a la tienda de videos, y yo tuve que esperarlo afuera pues no se admitían

animales. Hubiera podido decirle a Eta que me espere, pero él me había ordenado de que me

quedara. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

"¿Que sucede, Eta?", le pregunté.

"Al fin...", dijo él, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. "¡Al fin he

podido localizar al segundo guerrero!"

"¿En serio?", dije yo, incrédulo. "¡Pues vayamos a buscarlo! Aunque no se de qué

forma me excusaré con Julian después..."

"No tendrás que hacer eso. Julian es el segundo guerrero."

¡¿Qué que?!

"¡¿NANI?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás completamente seguro, Eta?!"

"Sí, lo estoy. Cuando empezaste a hablar con Julian acerca del aura, él inmediatamente

la mostró. Seguro pensó que tú estabas tratando de llegar a él por medio de una indirecta, se

puso nervioso, perdió el control sobre su aura, y bueno, ésta salió por su propia cuenta."

No lo podía creer. ¡Era algo... fantástico! ¡Julian sería uno de mis compañeros!

"¡Esto es genial Eta! Ahora ya no estoy solo. ¡Iré adentro a decírselo!"

"Nakago...", dijo él, "no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso."

"¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?", pregunte yo, extrañado.

"¿No sabes pensar? Si él quiere ser un guerrero, entonces ¿por qué esconder su aura?

Él ha estado escapando todo este tiempo, y si nosotros le hacemos saber que somos las personas

que lo buscamos, huirá. Tendremos que acercarnos a él de una forma diferente."

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Por ahora, sólo disimula. No le digas absolutamente nada, y trata de llevar una

conversación normal. Ve adentro, y asegúrate de que siga con nosotros después de que salga de

la tienda. Yo te esperaré aquí."

"Está bien..."

Entré a la tienda de videos, tal como Eta me ordenó... pero Julian no estaba. Le

pregunté a la señorita que se encontraba en el mostrador si había llegado un joven con sus

características.

"Hmmm... ¿cabello azul, y bajo? Sí, acaba de salir por la puerta de atrás. Creo que

tenía algo de prisa."

"¡¿Acaba de irse?! ¡Maldición!"

Salí apresuradamente, cogí a Eta, y corrí detrás de la tienda, en persecución de

Julian.

"¡¿Oye Nakago?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

"¡Julian ha escapado! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo cuanto antes!"

* * *

Notas del autor

"¡¿Nani?!" - ¡¿Qué?!


End file.
